


cherry

by humanbehavior



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, M/M, Vampires, hyunjoon is literally Babie. Thatze It!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 05:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanbehavior/pseuds/humanbehavior
Summary: juyeon didn't know how the hell he got in this situation, really. one moment he was sad because he got stood up for his date and the next moment he's invited a vampire into his apartment. juyeon didn't even know vampires actually existed, he'd just thought it was a silly story for kids not something that was actually real and was in his apartment at this current moment.





	cherry

**Author's Note:**

> i went ham w the descriptions of hyunjoons fangs just bcoz he iz baby.... also!!!!!! it's my birthday tmrw so here's a bday gift for u guyz!!! i rly hope u guyz like it cos i wrote it in a few hours so. Ykno

juyeon didn't know how the hell he got in this situation, really. one moment he was sad because he got stood up for his date and the next moment he's invited a vampire into his apartment. juyeon didn't even know vampires actually existed, he'd just thought it was a silly story for kids not something that was actually real and was in his apartment at this current moment. 

"can you stop staring at me? it's getting really creepy," the vampire whined from where he sat on the small couch.

juyeon stared at the vampire, his mouth still agape, shaking his head, juyeon sighed, "i'm sorry i just can't believe you're actually real because you know-"

" _vampires aren't real and you thought they were just a story_ ," the vampire looked up at juyeon, "yeah, i've heard it all before." 

"can i ask you a question? or uh- actually more than one since i'm genuinely curious about this," juyeon asked, scratching his neck nervously.   
the vampire laughed, juyeon getting a quick glance at the vampires' baby fangs and braces that he had on, which if juyeon didn't think he wasn't cute already, he was much cuter now. 

clapping his hands, the vampire excitedly nodded, "yes, i love answering questions!"

"what... what's your name? 'cause i never actually got it.." juyeon trailed off, nervously.   
the boy pouted, his fangs sticking out when he'd realized he'd never given juyeon his name, "i'm sorry, oh my god! some people call me hwall which, i don't know, it's a nickname of sorts but, my real name is hyunjoon!"

juyeon nodded at the vampire- hyunjoon, continuing on with the questions, juyeon asked hyunjoon, "so exactly how old are you?"

hyunjoon hummed, "i'm technically twenty four but, i was turned when i was eighteen."   
juyeon was shocked, that wasn't too long ago, only about seven years ago. he would've thought by the way hyunjoon acted he was at least one hundred years old but, he was only a baby in vampire years. 

"so you're a baby vampire?" juyeon asked.   
hyunjoon nodded, "i mean, in human years, obviously not but, in vampire years, yes, i'm baby." 

juyeon couldn't hold his composure from how hyunjoon accidentally recited a meme, ending up laughing uncontrollably.   
hyunjoon covered his face with one hand in embarrassment, he jokingly said, "juyeon, oh my god, shut up," the lisp in his voice slipping out. 

juyeon cooed, going over to the couch to sit on it. softly squeezing hyunjoons cheeks, juyeon cooed, "oh my god, you have a lisp! you, infact, _are_ baby!" 

the minute those words left juyeons mouth, hyunjoons smile turned into a pout- just like a child would do. hyunjoon opened his mouth, about to say something, when his stomach cut him off by grumbling softly. 

juyeon stopped squeezing hyunjoons cheeks (unfortunately, he thought they were soft and never wanted to stop) juyeon deadpanned, "you're hungry?"   
hyunjoon glared at juyeon and sarcastically said, "no, juyeon. vampires don't get hungry because we drink our own blood "

juyeon stared at hyunjoon, "wait, really?" 

hyunjoon furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as to why juyeon would ever believe anything like that, "no, what the fuck? do you have any like raw meat i can like, chew on or something?" 

juyeon got up from the couch, going to his small kitchen in the apartment, juyeon opened the door to his refrigerator, he told hyunjoon, "let me see what i have." 

hyunjoon followed juyeon to the kitchen, lifting himself into the counter by the refrigerator and begun swinging his legs like a child. looking over at juyeon who was crouched by his refrigerator, looking shelf by shelf that would at least satisfy the vampire for a few hours at most. 

"well, since you asked your questions, can i ask you some?" hyunjoon asked juyeon. not looking up from where he was, juyeon replied, "yeah, go ahead." 

"how old are you? 'cause not to be mean but you look old yet young, it's weird."  
juyeon looked up, furrowing his eyebrows with a confused smile on his face, " _not to be mean?_ makes me wonder what you're like when you're intentionally mean. i'm twenty one, though."

hyunjoon laughed at juyeons comment, showing his small fangs that had braces. now that juyeon was closer, he could see that hyunjoon had a red band on them. it was cute, hyunjoon had a child like aura to him even though he was technically immortal and now twenty four. 

"where do work at? this place isn't like, complete shit, no offense," hyunjoon continued on with his questions. juyeon lightly chuckled at his comment, "uh, i work at a coffee shop full-time. i have a roommate though, so that's why i'm not living in some sort of dump." 

standing up from the fridge, juyeon sighed, scratching the back of his neck, he looked down at the floor, telling hyunjoon, "so here's the thing, we don't have meat but, i found something that might satisfy you for the time being," then looking back up at hyunjoon to see his reaction which was confusion and intrigued by what it could be. 

"what exactly is it?" hyunjoon asked, jumping down from the counter to see what it was. juyeon handed hyunjoon a large bag filled halfway with cherries. hyunjoon took the bag, looking at it in what juyeon thought was shock and then back at juyeon in disbelief, hyunjoon asked slowly, "are these…are these cherries?" 

juyeon nodded, "i heard that most vampires liked sweet blood more than bitter tasting blood so i thought maybe- it might be like that with food? if it's not, i could just run down to what ever market is open right now and get you meat."

instead of answering juyeon, hyunjoon opened the bag, grabbing a single cherry and sinking his small fangs into them. hyunjoon shrugged, "it's not bad, i'll still eat them, though," walking back over to the couch, with the bag in his hand, hyunjoon called to juyeon, "come on, we still have your questions about me to finish!"

**Author's Note:**

> oh yeh!! since i finally feel comfortable sharing my twt here,,,,,, its tbzrights ,!!<3


End file.
